jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
No Stopping
Appearance No Stopping is humanoid, with a lean build and tall stature (about two heads above Rob) It is in a weird triangular headgear apart of a mask. And wears formal clothes, along with a white and gold scabbard, with a katana. And a cape. It's most prominent color is White, but also has a very dark blue, gold and dark brown. Personality Has no personality apart from seeming smug or patient when fighting and shouting its Stand Cry "Hakakakaka...". Abilities Don't Stop Me Now is a Close-Range Stand, which is characterized by its physical stature and speed at the cost of a short-range of 5 meters. Its basic characteristics are: SuperSpeed: Rob estimates that its strikes exceed 5004 km/h (310 mph), though this is likely false due to it being able to move at the speed of light. It was also able to cut a bullet fired in close proximity to Rob.5 Precision: According to Rob, it is able to cut a diamond perfectly, though it does take a few swings "I understand you think you're just the strongest thing in the world, but you see my stand has been able to cut through diamonds. Well, of course with a few swings, but that was just a few years ago."6 Thus, No Stopping is a very quick/swift Stand in close-quarter combat whose capabilities are enhanced by its unconventional power of tracking down cut enemies, making it a very useful partner in any fight. Heightened Vision: Rob is able to choose what aspect of something No Stopping can see. For example, he can make No Stopping see bones and muscles, exposing weaknesses, or he can see what her target is thinking. Even though he can do some of these, he rarely does, due to arrogance. User Switch This ability basically allows the stand to switch who they damage goes to when attacked, but at the cost of Rob being unable to see it. After a fight, the stand will always go back to Rob. Tracker When it cuts any enemy the stand can track the person who's wound it is down, until it does it to someone else. Or it can use flood Flow If it cuts any enemy, the cut will not stop flowing, unless the person puts mud or dirt in it. Though that would probably take a long time. User: Roberto Noah Yeork-Demaret (Rob Darche) The son of the main antagonist Thomas Yeork he is a very smart kid. He got his stand soon after his father went missing. His stand resembled a videogame character he really liked. He has dirty blond hair covered by a red cap. He wears a green button-up shirt with khakis and brown shoes. He is the civilian to learn what the Parasite Arrow does. He knew that the arrow would have the stand steal the user's "nutrients" unless the user killed enough people. He also had tab's on the main antagonist's friends, though he thought they were his kidnappers (if you want to know what he really looks like lookup Poindexter Zitterman, then look him up in beat from beyond) Yuri Brandon (Brendon Urie) A scientist who used the stand arrow along with the parasite arrow, making the stand kill anyone it feels worthy, without the approval from the user Al Strange (Weird Al) The first person to ever use the parasite arrow, when first met he is already 5 feet in the grave, his stand Close but no Cigar or as the stand puts it Dark Parasite literally kills Al and takes his body. Thomas Yeork (Thom Yorke) Rob's father. A man who used to work on figuring out what the stand arrows along with the help of 4 others. He ended up creating the parasite arrow. And it somehow got into the flesh of a baby tiger, which then infected all the other animals there. Trivia * This stand was originally made by Featherine29 but was finished by HyperZurk (Drew Harris) * The stand though unable to talk can do sign language and decipher morse code. This is also an ability of Rob, it's just that No Stopping can do it way faster